The disclosure relates generally to an electro-mechanical fuse that is configured to detect a predefined magnitude of deflection of a monitored component.
Defection, or the ability of a component to deflect, is a characteristic of components in many products for which there are specific critical tolerances. Therefore, the ability to detect cases where deflection tolerances have been exceeded can be important to maintaining a product as well as preventing unsafe conditions. As such, a device that is capable of detecting and recording occurrences of out of tolerance deflection is often needed to ensure quality and reliability of products.